The present invention relates to a technique for disinfection of sludge of domestic and industrial wastewater used as the basis for organo-mineral fertilizers for agriculture.
A method of disinfection of sewage sludge is currently in use, which includes a preliminary dehydration of sludge, its granulation and heat treatment. The heat treatment is carried out in a fluidized bed in two stages, when using flue gases as heating medium supplied at a temperature of 200-400° C., at that at the first stage the temperature in the bed is maintained of 60-80° C. at a flow rate of fuel gases of 5-12 m/s, and at the second stage the temperature in the bed is maintained of 120-140° C., following which the granules are cooled, and to regulate and maintain the temperature the purified exhaust gases in the bed are used [Patent of RF No 2075198 CO2F 1/50].
The disadvantages of this method include high heating medium flow rate and the complexity of the process flow sheet.
A method of sewage sludge disinfection against causative microorganisms of parasitic diseases by means of the aerobic stabilization is currently in use. Into aerobic stabilizer with a humidity sludge of 94-95%, a solution of ovicidal preparation is added, which is made of gritted dried potato seedlings at the consumption rate of dry preparation of 0.001-0.1 g/m3 of sludge and the time of combined effect on helminth eggs by aerobic stabilization and the preparation for is at least 8 hours. [Patent of RF No 2120421 CO2F 11/00].
However, this method requires considerable time and is not efficient enough.
A method of sewage sludge disinfection is currently in use, while realizing this method the sludge from preliminary setting tanks and activated sludge following preliminary dehydration are mixed with adding material, sand and disinfecting agent (thiazone or ammonia aqua), are dehydrated additionally to the product of 60% humidity and disposed of as fertilizer [Certificate of authorship of the USSR No 842057 CO2F 11/00].
The disadvantage of this method is the use of thiazone or ammonia aqua as a disinfecting agent, which increases the cost of operations and makes the disposal products environmentally unsafe.
The closest analogue for the present invention is the following method of sewage sludge disinfection (waste), [Patent of RF No 2031086 CO2 F 11/18].
Waste to be disinfected are ground, mixed, loaded into a chamber and a sealed volume is created between a piston and the valve through which air is supplied under the pressure of 0.4-1.0 MPa for 1-5 minutes, and then a vacuum of 0.01-0.03 MPa is created for 1-6 minutes.
The disadvantage of this method is the duration of the disinfection process.
The method also places higher demands on equipment and automatic control system, which is associated with the use of pressure and the necessity to create alternating pressure and vacuum in the chamber.
In addition, the disinfection process is delayed due to the fact that before vacuum treatment operation it is necessary at first to bleed air being under pressure.
The aim of the present invention is to accelerate the process of disinfection of sludge of domestic and industrial wastewaters and simplification of the method in connection with the use of equipment with low strength and lower metal consumption.
The task to solve is achieved by that in the method of disinfection of sewage sludge are undergone by vacuum and the vacuum is produced by means of quick vacuum-impulse actions through a receiver, quick-response valves and pipelines with a pulse duration of less than 1.0 sec. and tinder residual pressure in the vacuum system not more than 20 mm Hg. to achieve the required degree of disinfection.
In the proposed method in a disinfection chamber the sewage sludge are subjected to quick vacuum-impulsive exposure which results in harsh decompression of the malignant bacteria that leads to their destruction and death. This allows creating a shortened time-consuming process of disinfection in comparison with the prior art. Moreover, the exclusion of excessive (high) pressure in the chamber makes it possible to use equipment of low strength and lower metal consumption. Also the necessity to “bleed” air being under pressure is excluded.
We have shown experimentally that only the conduction of the process of disinfection of sewage sludge in the claimed regime allows solving the problem of the invention.
Selecting of regimes of sewage sludge disinfection is determined experimentally to provide the necessary depth of disinfection in accordance with the requirements of the agrobiological standards and taking into account the capabilities of the current equipment.